Más que a mi propia vida
by Tete-chin Spacestone
Summary: Unas oscuras pesadillas deshacen a Shadow por dentro, sólo alguien en quien realmente cree le ayudará a salir de ello Shadow


Prólogo

Ejem, no me matéis por ello, pero este fanfic es una historia romántica de Shadow y Rouge, que sí, muchs no estaréis de acuerdo en esa relación, pero me da igual... digo, que cada uno tiene su forma de pensar y todo eso, vamos, que yo también prefiero la relación Rouge&Knuckles, pero ya veis que me ha dao el venazo de escribir esto, que en principio sólo tenía que ser un fanfic romántico y no sé cómo he metido tanta historia y me he inventado un personaje nuevo bla bla bla, que na, a disfrutar, sólo aviso que algunas partes son algo deprimentes, así que si tenéis los ánimos bajos mejor guardarlo para luego.

Más que a mi propia vida.

El agua cayendo, la pequeña cascada testigo de los crímenes borrando aquellas huellas que le inculpaban, arrastrando la sangre, deshaciéndola hasta desaparecer completamente de aquellas manos, de aquel cuerpo oculto en el alba. Un ser se movió, a su alrededor cadáveres de nadie, rostros irreconocibles aterrados tras la agonizante muerte, y en la cabeza de su asesino el vacío. Al salir el sol sólo quedó la muerte en aquel paraje que más tarde invadirían policías y periodistas.  
-¿Te vas a acabar eso?  
Shadow se giró a su espalda, Rouge un poco encima de él señalando un trozo de pastel que Shadow no había tocado.  
-No ¿lo quieres?  
Rouge asintió con la cabeza sonriendo, Shadow se echó un poco a un lado del banco, dejando sitio a Rouge para que se sentase, ella lo hizo, estiró del plato hasta tenerlo delante y comenzó a comer delicadamente,miróa Shadow, que a su vez la miraba a ella, medio sonriendo.  
-¿Qué? me lo has dado...  
-Sí, sí, tranquila, come...  
-¿Y para qué me miras entonces?  
Shadow miró al frente, sin cambiar su expresión, Rouge se le quedó mirando un poco más, notaba su cuerpo algo pegado al de Shadow, su brazo más que nada, se miró el brazo y aunque quiso apartarlo no pudo, no le importó, sentía que tenía la suficiente confianza con el erizo negro como para quedarse así, no se sentía incómoda ni nerviosa, cogió con el tenedor un pedazo de pastel.  
-¿Seguro que no quieres más?  
Poniendo una mirada seductora, dirigió el tenedor señalando a Shadow, él se giró hacia ella con algo de malicia, o al menos era una mirada que no podía ocultar a los ojos de Rouge.  
-¿Quieres que se me pongan las caderas como las tuyas?  
Tras la broma acercó su cabeza mucho hasta ella, se quedó ahí un momento, separando sus caras sólo dos centímetros, pero ninguno de los dos cedió terreno, hasta que Shadow se acercó al tenedor y cogió con los dientes el pedazo de pastel que ella le ofrecía, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, luego se volvió a sentar como estaba antes.  
-¿Qué les pasa a mis caderas?  
Rouge dejó el tenedor en el plato y se puso de pie en el banco, dando una vuelta sobre sí misma.  
-Yo-soy-perfecta  
Canturreó haciendo poses ante las ocultas risas de Shadow.  
-Siéntate que aún se caerá "la perfecta" ¿cuándo decidiste quitarme el título de forma de vida más perfecta?  
-Yo siempre lo he sido...  
Rouge se volvió a sentar.  
-Lo admito, no le pasa nada a tus caderas, estás muy bien.  
Shadow le giró la cara.  
-Uh... ¿qué pasa?  
Rouge le giró hacia ella, apoyando sus rodillas en el banco, sus manos una a cada lado de Shadow, mirándole sensualmente desde abajo.  
-¿Acaso te has enamorado de mí, me quieres?  
Shadow tenía una sonrisa más leve, los ojos entrecerrados, pero de pronto estalló en carcajadas.  
-Ja, ja, ja ¿qué te pasa? hace una semana te paseabas por el club histérica perdida gritando "¡ese equidna idiota que por mucho que se lo insinúe no es capaz de darse cuenta de lo que siento por él!" y ahora andas tonteando conmigo...  
Tocado y hundido, Rouge se separó de Shadow agachando levemente las orejas.  
-Oh, vamos, sólo estaba jugando, no hacía falta me tocases los puntos débiles...  
Shadow se dio cuenta, ella se había sentado de espaldas a él, un poco encogida de hombros con su cabeza agachada, dio un resoplido, no quiso pensarlo, pero lo hizo "tonto, tonto, tonto" se repitió dentro de él aquella palabra, le puso una mano en el hombro para llamar su atención, ésta se giró levemente, notando los brazos de Shadow atraerla hacia él.  
-Perdona, te he tocado la fibra sensible ¿verdad?  
Rouge notó aquellos brazos negros rodeándola, atrayéndola más hacia él, abrazándola fuerte, meciéndola un poco, así que apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Shadow, sintió que la depresión era más fuerte que ella, no pudo ni responder a la pregunta de Shadow.  
-¿Rouge, estás bien?  
Pero contra más le preguntaba, más fuerte se aferraba ella a su cuerpo negro, ocultando tan bien como podía su gimoteo.  
-¿Ha pasado algo que deba saber?  
-Es que...  
Rouge comenzó a llorar.  
-De verdad que es un idiota...  
Gentilmente, Shadow le acarició el cabello, la separó un poco para que le mirase a la cara.  
-¿Me lo cuentas?  
Su carita empapada por las lágrimas, al contrario que otra gente que había conocido Shadow, no se había desastrado, al contrario, tenía un aspecto muy dulce, vulnerable.  
-Pequeña... puedes confiar en mí.  
Dijo dulce Shadow apoyando su frente en la de Rouge, acariciándole una mejilla con su mano, ella pareció calmarse un poco para poder comenzar a narrar.  
-Fui a verle... lo necesitaba... llegué hasta su isla y me planté frente al templo de la ME, pero no tuve el recibimiento que yo esperaba... ni me saludó, lo único que dijo fue "no te atrevas a tocar mi esmeralda"  
Shadow escuchó minuciosamente aquella historia.  
-¡Pero si ni le había hablado de su estúpida esmeralda ni de su estúpido destino! sólo quería verle... pero no me creyó, discutimos, y me tuve que ir...  
-Espera, espera...  
Shadow se separó de golpe.  
-¿Eso fue el miércoles pasado?  
Hizo referencia a un día en concreto de la semana pasada.  
-Eh, sí...  
-¡Joder, Rouge! pero si fue cuando volviste a casa con aquel golpe tan feo en la cara y con el labio sangrando  
-Sí... lo sé...  
Shadow se puso en pie.  
-¡Será cabrón!  
-No hace falta que le insultes.  
Rouge se puso en pie secándose las lágrimas que aún le caían por el rostro.  
-No le protejas ¡te pegó, eso es imperdonable!  
-Él no quería hacerme daño, es sólo que a veces no es consciente de su fuerza (de todas formas yo le pegué primero).  
-Queriéndolo o no, él es el culpable de esto.  
Shadow pasó un dedo por la mejilla de Rouge imitando el recorrido de una lágrima, Rouge se quedó quieta un momento, luego tomó la mano de Shadow, evitando que se separase de su cara, le miró dulcemente, se acercó y le volvió a abrazar, besando su mejilla, quizás más cerca del labio de Shadow de lo que ella pretendía, pero lo suficiente como para hacer girar el corazón de Shadow, y por ello, cambiarle.  
-Gracias por escucharme, me gusta mucho estar contigo, ojalá siempre pudiésemos estar así...

La noche siguiente, Rouge trabajaba en su club, y Shadow decidió pasar un poco, se subió al tejado, tumbado boca arriba, mirando las estrellas, suspiró de forma que casi pareció un resoplido, como aceptando y negando a la vez, puso su mano sobre el lateral de su labio, donde le había besado Rouge.  
-Es tan extraño, por este simple beso, me ha cambiado... no, no es por esto, ella me ha cambiado desde el principio, siempre se ha preocupado por mí, me ha guiado, ni siquiera me trata como la forma de vida perfecta que soy, como si no importase que soy "Shadow". En definitiva, ha cambiado amigo por amante...  
Shadow notó sus mejillas "diferentes", se había ruborizado, se giró a un lado, encogiéndose un poco, cerrando fuerte los ojos, intentando despejarse, se sentó, oyó un ruido y miró en su dirección, el equidna no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Shadow.  
-¡Knuckles!  
Le llamó la atención, le oyó y se dirigió hacia el erizo negro.  
-(Ahí viene el cretino) ¿Qué haces por aquí?  
-Uh... hola, quería...  
Parecía algo nervioso, al sentarse a su lado, Shadow pudo ver el ojo morado de Knuckles.  
-¿Y ese ojo?  
-¿Esto? sí, fue... problemas con chicas... ya me entiendes.  
Shadow le miró confuso.  
-Discutí con Rouge otra vez...  
Knuckles bajó la mirada, pudo escuchar un "hum" de Shadow.  
-¿Cómo está Rouge? vengo aquí de vez en cuando, pero no me atrevo a entrar y preguntárselo personalmente...  
-¿Cómo esperas que esté?- Sonó despectiva su voz. -¿A ti qué te importa? ella no ha intentado nada con tu esmeralda, déjala en paz.  
-Lo sé, es sólo que... no sabría explicártelo, es algo complicado, vino a verme sin motivo, y pensé que iba a utilizarme de nuevo... ¡odio que juegue conmigo! se muestra amable y cariñosa, y en lo que me descuido intenta robarme mi esmeralda.  
-Deberías tenerle más confianza, eso pasó hace mucho.  
-Pero si lo intentó una vez ¿quién me dice que no lo volverá a intentar? todos conocemos su obsesión por las joyas ¿cómo puedo confiar en ella de nuevo?  
-¿Confiar para qué?  
Shadow de nuevo pareció confuso, curioso a la vez.  
-Para pedirle que se quedase conmigo en Angel Island...  
Se quedó de piedra, ni siquiera entendió las correcciones de Knuckles, ruborizado al máximo al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, se despidió torpemente y se fue. Ahí quedó Shadow, decidiendo si debía dar aquella información o no ¿debía decirle al equidna que Rouge no jugaba con él, que le quiere de verdad? también podría decirle a Rouge lo que pensaba el equidna, pero todo aquello le hizo pensar mal, tenía que intentar llegar un poco más lejos, ahora que se sentía más unido a Rouge que nunca no podía dejarla ir así. Estuvo tanto rato ahí arriba que Rouge acabó subiendo a buscarle, aunque no lo admitiese, se daba cuenta de cuándo Shadow no estaba en el club, así que se plantó en el tejado, algo le decía que estaría ahí, le buscó y le encontró, sonrió altivamente, como si aquello significase algo, un logro para sí misma en sus dones de buscadora, se le acercó sin hacer ruido, de lejos ya vio que estaba echando una cabezada.  
-Pero mira que eres rarito... te invito a quedarte en mi casa y prefieres dormir en el tejado...  
Rió mientras pensaba esto en voz alta, se sentó a su lado, observándole, como siempre parecía intranquilo, se movía un poco, quizás soñaba.  
-¿Cuándo voy a poder verte dormir apaciblemente?  
Rouge se imaginaba que quizás Shadow no había tenido más que pesadillas en toda su vida, le pasó suavemente los dedos por las púas a Shadow, acariciándole, llegó hasta su cara, no entendía cómo aquel oscuro ser podía llamar tanto su atención, tanto como el brillo de una joya, sólo que en este caso Shadow carecía de luz propia con la que brillar, enteramente oscurecido hasta su alma, tan lleno de tristeza y dolor que Rouge ya no sabía qué podía hacer por su amigo. Lo mismo que llamaba su atención atrajo la cara de Rouge a la de él, sin darse cuenta de lo cerca que estaba.  
-¿Shadow, estás despierto?  
Repitió un par de veces, pero no había respuesta, murmullos relacionados con su pesadilla, palabras incoherentes. Y Rouge de verdad deseó poder acallar aquella especie de lamento y transformarlo en sonrisas, ella misma sonrió ante aquella "tontería", se acercó sólo un poco más ¿cómo iba a cuidar de él, cómo iba a purgar su alma si ella misma no había sido un angelito precisamente? Suspiró, le besó tiernamente en la mejilla, al tiempo él se agitó, giró la cara y dio un manotazo, algo que Rouge no esperaba y recibió el primer golpe, el segundo lo bloqueó, pero cuando Shadow velozmente la cogió del cuello no pudo detenerle, le notó hacer presión, empujándola hacia el suelo, poniéndose sobre ella, apretando con sus rodillas la cadera de la chica, alzó el otro puño con intención de golpear. La chica murciélago intentó separar las manos del erizo de su cuello, hizo toda la fuerza que pudo, y se extrañó de no poder con él, le miró a los ojos, aún estaba dormido a pesar de tener los ojos entre abiertos, y por ahí se colaban sus iris carmesí, con la niña reducida a una fina línea, como un depredador hambriento, le vio alzar el puño, cogiendo fuerza para golpearla. Justo en ese momento, Rouge logró hacer la suficiente fuerza como para liberar levemente su cuello.  
-¡Shadow!  
El puño del erizo negro se detuvo antes de lanzarse contra su presa, se quedó inmóvil, en ese espacio entre el sueño y la realidad, con su respiración profunda.  
-¡Para, Shadow! soy yo...  
Shadow parpadeó, sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad, ladeó un poco la cabeza, confuso, lentamente aflojó su agarre dejando ir de entre sus dedos el cuello de Rouge, las manos de ésta deslizándose por su brazo en una caricia, bajando su otro puño amenazante hasta posarse sobre su propia pierna, sin entender bien lo que había pasado. Como si estuviese mareado, sacudió la cabeza.  
-¿Qué demonios?  
Exclamó el demonio negro, dio un gran salto hacia atrás, apartándose de Rouge, se la quedó mirando cómo se incorporaba agarrándose el cuello dolorido, cerrando fuerte los ojos intentando tragar saliva. Rouge abrió los ojos y cruzó su mirada con la de él, no estaba enfadada, y lo que sentía en ese momento no era rabia ni odio, ni siquiera se estaba preocupando por su propio estado, lo único que quería era apresurarse a recuperarse para ir a comprobar el estado del erizo negro, aunque la reacción de éste fue bien diferente. Shadow comenzó a girar la cabeza de un lado a otro, negando todo el rato, apretando fuerte los puños como si quisiese rompérselos, hasta que estalló, quedando de rodillas en el suelo, aferrando sus brazos a su cabeza con el dolor más grande que había sentido nunca.  
-¡Ahhh! Joder ¿Qué he estado a punto de hacer?  
Y como era habitual en él, sólo fue capaz de pensar en lo peor, en lo que podía haber pasado si no se hubiese despertado ¿habría sido capaz de matar a Rouge? Sólo podía pensar que sí, que su pesadilla le habría llevado a cometer un crimen horrible, una cosa llevaba a la otra, y una vez más se sintió engullido por sus recuerdos de cómo no salvó a Maria, volviendo al punto exacto del que partió. A punto de reventar cuando notó a Rouge a su lado, ayudándole a ponerse en pie, sin terminar de reaccionar con las palabras de ella.  
-¿Estás bien? Sabía que había gente con mal despertar, pero lo tuyo ya es exagerar...  
Pero la broma no le hizo ninguna gracia, giró la cara sin fuerzas para responder.  
-Vamos a casa y allí descansas todo lo que quieras.  
Rouge hizo que Shadow rodease su cuello con sus brazos, le abrazó y estiró sus alas, de todas formas no era la primera vez que cargaba con él hasta su casa, en anteriores batallas ya lo había hecho, cargar con Shadow herido, alguna vez inconsciente, y aunque había bromeado a veces por ello, siempre lo hizo de buena fe, por eso se extrañó cuando Shadow la apartó, empujándola para estar alejados.  
-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?  
Rouge quiso acercarse de nuevo a Shadow, pero éste señaló con el dedo en su dirección, con una mirada igual a que si estuviese enfadado.  
-¡No te me acerques!  
Se paró en seco, le vio dar dos pasos atrás y salir corriendo. Se quedó ahí un momento con la noche muy avanzada, ahora no pensaba, pasó una estrella fugaz y su brillo pareció hacerla reaccionar.  
-Shadow... ¿qué estabas soñando?  
Con la velocidad de un guepardo subió su mano hasta delante de su boca, recordaba el principio del incidente, cuando le iba a besar la mejilla y el erizo se giró. Sus labios, sólo había sido un roce, un momento, un simple instante, pero lo suficiente como para hacer latir su corazón fuerte, aumentar su nerviosismo, incluso ahora que todo había pasado aún sentía sus manos temblando.  
-Qué tontería... es normal que tiemble, me ha asustado...  
Admitió esa parte negando la anterior, recalcando sus sentimientos por el equidna. Sacudió la cabeza intentando aclararse, se tenía que centrar, ya se encargaría de sus sentimientos luego, lo importante ahora era ayudar a Shadow.

Estaba sentado con los codos apoyados en sus piernas, con las manos agarrando su cabeza, el dolor era ahora más flojo, suspiró, una pequeña pausa para seguir luego recogiendo sus cosas. Había sido una decisión rápida, el erizo negro aún no lo tenía demasiado claro, pero pensó que era la mejor opción a pesar de que sabía que Rouge no se lo iba a poner fácil. Ella entró, se quedó de pie delante de él, que pensaba que debió darse más prisa para así evitar el encuentro.  
-¿Qué haces?  
Perezosamente alzó la cabeza Shadow, aunque era obvio lo que hacía, con una maleta al lado y varias cosas dentro.  
-Me voy.  
Su voz sonó seca, aunque eso no sorprendió a la chica murciélago.  
-No tienes por qué irte.  
-Hum, es demasiado irónico incluso para mí, criticar al equidna por defenderse cuando yo te hago daño sin motivo...  
Rouge dio un resoplido.  
-Eso es absurdo.  
Shadow fijó su vista en ella.  
-A él le perdonaste... ¿me perdonas a mí también?  
-¡Oh, venga ya! no digas tonterías no hay nada que perdonar, es como si no confiases en mí, no puedes irte...  
Rouge se quedó pensando en lo que quería añadir "porque te quiero ayudar" pero le conocía lo suficiente como para saber que el erizo no aceptaría su ayuda así como así, aunque si ella le conocía, él no se quedaba atrás.  
-¿Me quieres ayudar?  
La chica murciélago parpadeó y luego se echó a reír, eso a su vez hizo sonreír a Shadow.  
-Venga, tonto, deja todo como estaba mientras te preparo algo que comer, que seguro que no has tomado nada, además, fuera está empezando a hacer mal tiempo de verdad.  
-Gracias.  
Un agradecimiento, la última palabra de la conversación, Shadow se la quedó mirando mientras ella andaba por la cocina, vigilándola de reojo por la barra americana, preguntándose por qué ella le quería ayudar. Se empezó a comer el coco con la conversación que había tenido con Knuckles, no podía evitarlo, sentía que él sólo lograría hacerla sufrir.  
-Rouge ¿te puedo preguntar algo?  
Trajo una cajita de comida rápida china de las que se calentaban en el microondas, se sentó a su lado.  
-Dispara esa cuestión.  
Sin mucha gana, el erizo negro cogió su comida, le dio un par de vueltas a la cajita de cartón antes de abrirla.  
-Si el equidna te pidiese que te fueses a vivir con él a su isla ¿qué pasaría?  
No necesitó verla, le bastaba con la leve risita que la chica soltó para saber que se había ruborizado, se puso a comer esperando su respuesta.  
-Pues... sería muy feliz si me dijese algo así, ya sabes...  
Pero aunque sintió toda una colección de mariposas revolotear en su estómago, se le pasó por los labios la sensación de cuando los rozó con los de Shadow, eso le hizo mirar al erizo que comía a su lado, sin mirarla, con los ojos entrecerrados.  
-Aunque...  
Rouge se acercó un poco más a Shadow, sintió de nuevo aquel sentimiento que nunca había logrado definir, el querer ayudarle a pesar de todo, la atracción.  
-Ahora mismo no pienso ir a ningún lado.  
Shadow iba a meterse otro pedazo de comida en la boca pero lo dejó al notar la mano de Rouge.  
-No te voy a dejar así, somos amigos ¿recuerdas?  
-Es decir, que es mi culpa que tú y Knuckles no podáis estar juntos...  
-No digas eso... Knux ni siquiera me ve como mujer... y la amistad es algo más grande que un capricho hormonal.  
Shadow miró la mano que tenía sobre la pierna, luego la miró a ella, tenía una mirada muy dulce, demasiado para lo débil que estaba en ese momento Shadow, que dejó la comida sobre la mesa sin acabarla, y cuando Rouge quitó la mano de su pierna apoyó él los codos agachando la cabeza, se le veía preocupado.  
-Venga, ven.  
Rouge estiró sus brazos hacia él, que no sabía qué quería exactamente la chica, giró la cara algo tímido pero acercando su cabeza hacia ella, notó cómo le rodeaba la cabeza con los brazos y se la hizo apoyar poco más arriba de su pecho, le meció un poco y le susurró.  
-Ahora cuéntale a tu amiguita Rouge qué es eso tan doloroso que no te deja descansar ni en sueños...  
Shadow estuvo un momento callado, sabía que podía confiar en ella, pero por otro lado también que contarle sus sueños no iba a arreglar nada.  
-Es un sueño que se repite...  
Dijo al fin el erizo armado de valor.  
-La pesadilla que me ha tocado vivir, el infinito, que cada vez que parece que puedo dejarlo atrás vuelve a por mí y me lleva de nuevo al punto exactodel que regresé.  
A Rouge todo aquello le sonó a chino, pero siguió escuchando.  
-Para ser claro, cada vez que siento que puedo salir adelante, esa misma noche sueño lo de siempre, mi escape de ARK...  
Comprendido, la chica dio un resoplido con ganas de gritar "otra vez lo mismo" aunque logró escoger bien sus palabras.  
-Pero todo aquello ya pasó, tú lo sabes, ponte tranquilo.  
-¿Crees que no lo sé? No es algo que pueda dominar.  
Shadow se separó un poco de ella, apoyando su espalda en el sofá y mirando al techo.  
-El sueño es un poco diferente a mis recuerdos. La oigo, a Maria ¿sabes? Escucho su voz en mi cabeza, me dice que se sacrificó por mí, que no pude protegerla. Al mismo tiempo, veo cómo asaltan la colonia, cómo matan a inocentes a mi alrededor y yo no puedo hacer nada, estoy ahí, quieto como un imbécil con todas esas atrocidades envolviéndome. Entonces vuelvo a oír a Maria, quiere que lo recuerde, todo lo que pasó y todo lo que no hice, porque mi vida no me pertenece, fui creado obligando a contener en esta carcasa un alma ajena...  
Rouge apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Shadow.  
-Es sólo un sueño, no creo que Maria pensase eso de verdad, me dijiste que ella era buena y que hasta su último deseo fue para hacer el bien.  
-Así quiero pensarlo yo pero en mis sueños es diferente... me pasa por la cara todos los errores que he cometido en mi vida... y toda esa sangre, mis manos manchadas, Maria sangrando, yo la maté realmente, murió por mí, entonces veo a los causantes de aquello, los tipos armados, la gente de GUN, y puedo moverme por fin, así que voy a por ellos...  
-Y fue cuando me cogiste.  
Shadow giró la cara, Rouge cerró los ojos.  
-No pasa nada...  
Le dijo la chica en un tono más bajo.  
-Aún la quieres ¿verdad? A Maria me refiero.  
-¿Por qué piensas eso?  
-Por la forma en la que te hiere ese sueño, debiste amarla mucho.  
El erizo quiso decirle que sí, que la había amado mucho pero que ahora era diferente, que sus sentimientos ahora se inclinaban más hacia cierta chica obsesionada con las joyas, aunque estuvo un momento callado.  
-Tú lo has dicho, todo aquello pasó hace mucho... y mis sentimientos con Maria han quedado ahí junto a los recuerdos, es que ahora...  
La miró y le entró una risa que intentó ocultar. Rouge se había dormido.  
-Ahora... es a ti a quien quiero proteger...  
Rodeó con su brazo a Rouge, era muy tarde pero quiso estar así un poco más. Apoyó su cabeza en la de ella, sonriendo, tentado con la idea de acercar sus labios a los de ella. No podía, ella quería al equidna y Knuckles la quería a ella, no tenía derecho a meterse en medio. En un momento la cogió en brazos, cargándola hasta su habitación, la dejó tumbada en la cama y se la quedó mirando.  
-Si le saco la ropa para que esté más cómoda seguro que luego me lo echa en cara...  
Tras esto rió, sólo le quitó los zapatos de tacón, despacio y con cuidado de no despertarla, luego le puso la sábana por encima, le pareció que se había movido.  
-¿Rouge?  
Pero a pesar de sus llamadas, ella no contestó. Se acercó un poco más a ella, deseaba que algún día pudiese dormir con el rostro como el de ella, sereno. Pasó su mano por el lateral de su cara dando un suspiro, era demasiada tentación para alguien que se dejaba llevar a menudo por su lado oscuro.  
-No tiene por qué enterarse... si de todas formas la voy a perder...  
Pensó en voz alta Shadow acercando su cara a la de ella.

_¿Ya te has olvidado de mí?_

Era la voz de Maria, una vez más en su cabeza, pero sonaba algo distinta. Shadow cerró los ojos, podía ver un borrón muy alejado que se iba haciendo cada vez más claro, más grande. El rostro angelical de la muchacha de cabellos rubios estaba serio, sus ojos azules parecían de hielo.

_Dijiste que nunca me olvidarías, que siempre pensarías en mí_

-No te he olvidado.  
Le habló Shadow en su cabeza.  
-Pero... Rouge me dijo una vez que si estaba vivo era porque tenía otra oportunidad para ser feliz...

_¿Crees más en esa chica que en mí? Me debes demasiado como para traicionarme ahora_

-No es eso... es que Rouge... me ha cambiado... me hace sentir bien, me apoya cuando la necesito.  
Inclinó la balanza a favor de Rouge, se acercó el último milímetro que le quedaba. La besó, un beso robado, sin la fuerza que le habría gustado a Shadow poner, pero con ello se conformó, porque como ya había dicho, ella le hacía sentir bien, acallaba sus gritos de dolor, besaba sus lágrimas, siempre estaba dispuesta a hacer cualquier broma que le hiciese reír para apartarle de sus ataques depresivos. Lástima que no pudiese durar eternamente, se separó de ella, con las rodillas en el suelo, apoyando su cabeza y sus brazos al borde de la cama. Abrió un momento los ojos, Rouge seguía tumbada así que los volvió a cerrar, quiso que fuese un momento, pero perdió la noción del tiempo.

Corriendo de debajo de un tejado a otro, un grupo de juerguistas se refugiaba de aquella lluvia tan voraz, con rayos y truenos que hacían saltar a las chicas a los brazos de los chicos, riendo histéricos.  
-¿Habéis visto eso?  
Dijo uno de ellos, la silueta de alguien girando la esquina, caminando despacio. Se acercaron pegados a la fachada, llevaba algo arrastrando, un algo iluminado a ráfagas por los rayos. Una de las chicas lo vio perfectamente antes que el resto lo distinguiese, gritó horrorizada. Cuando el resto entendió se quedaron inmóviles ante la sangre que salpicaba con cada gota de lluvia, sin identificar el rostro del ser que arrastraba el cadáver. Los charcos se tiñeron de malva con la vida de aquel grupo de chavales, todos menos uno, una chica de cabellos rubios, traumatizada con aquella experiencia, su mirada fija en el monstruo que desapareció ante sus ojos.

_Me lo debes... destrúyeles por mí..._

-¿Aún aquí?  
Shadow se sobresaltó, Rouge le estaba mirando, giró la cara al notar la luz del sol que se colaba por la ventana.  
-Te has quedado sopa.  
Rió Rouge incorporándose. Shadow estiró la espalda dolorida por aquella mala posición, cansado, sentía su cuerpo pesado, miró a la chica con un gesto confuso, en la mirada de Rouge había cierta malicia.  
-¿Qué has venido a retarme?  
Y tras eso se abalanzó sobre el erizo, le hizo reír. Batallaron en el suelo un rato, rodando hasta la puerta, pero cuando Rouge se vio de espaldas al suelo que iba perdiendo, se revolvió sacando sus alas y de un gran salto se puso en pie fuera de la habitación.  
-Ejercicio matutino, me abre el apetito...  
Bromeó la chica dirigiéndose a la cocina. Shadow se puso en pie y la siguió.  
-Batgirl.  
Le llamó la atención Shadow, cuando ella se giró añadió:  
-No cambies nunca...  
Se detuvo, pensando en esas palabras que ahora no entendía, pero la sonrisa de Shadow era demasiado tierna como para bromear en ese momento, simplemente le sonrió tímidamente y se ocultó en la cocina, se había ruborizado.  
-¿Sabes qué? Creo que deberías ir a hablar con Knuckles.  
Leaconsejó el erizo negro.  
-Huh, con ese cretino yo no quiero hablar.  
Rouge se sentó al lado de Shadow tomando un café con algunas pastas.  
-Hazme caso, tú le quieres y es obvio de que a él le gustas, le llamas la atención...  
Casi se atraganta con la risa.  
-¡A todos los cretinos les llamo la atención!  
-¿A mí también me consideras un cretino?  
Rouge le miró de reojo con una risita pegadiza.  
-¿A ti te llamo la atención?  
Shadow la imitó.  
-De una manera saludable, no pienses mal...  
-Sí, claro ¿qué hacías durmiendo al lado de mi cama esta mañana?  
-Seré sonámbulo y no me he dado cuenta.  
Siguieron un rato más con bromas.

Cogió aire y siguió andando, Shadow tenía razón, tenía que hablar con Knuckles, esta vez sin gritarse el uno al otro, las cosas claras, o eso pretendía, puesto que se sentía extraña yendo a confesar su atracción por el equidna ahora que empezaba a sentir algo por el erizo negro.  
-Venga, Rouge, tienes que seguir adelante con esto, si se empieza algo hay que acabarlo...  
Rouge ya estaba cerca del templo cuando oyó sonidos en la jungla de batalla. Al acercarse con su habilidad de espía pudo ver que había varias máquinas de Eggman con su sello puesto, luchaban contra el equidna y éste no parecía tener problemas para vencer. Un robot le salió por la espalda sorprendiéndole, no le tocó pues Rouge apareció en el momento justo.  
-Rouge ¿qué haces aquí?  
-¡Mira a tu derecha, idiota!  
Así como la chica le gritó él se giró y golpeó otro robot, se pusieron espalda contra espalda.  
-¿Camino del templo de nuevo? Te estás haciendo adicta a visitarme.  
-No te creas el centro del universo, yo estoy en misión intentando descubrir lo que trama Eggman.  
Mintió Rouge, ahora no era el mejor momento para hablar de ellos. Lucharon juntos hasta que todos los robots fueron destruidos o desactivados, así que fingiendo que realmente trabajaba en "algo" Rouge sacó un mini disc del interior de uno de los robots.  
-Bien, esto es todo...  
-Eh, espera un momento, no creo nada de lo que dices.  
Rouge se giró hacia Knuckles.  
-Oh, tienes razón, no estoy aquí en misión contra Eggman, venía a ver tu ojo, me dijeron que cobrabas entrada y todo por mostrarlo. ¡Pasen, señoras y señores, verán al equidna intocable con un ojo morado!  
-Déjalo ¿quieres? ya tienes lo que buscabas, ahora largo.  
Rouge apretó un puño delante de él.  
-¡Qué descortés! vengo de tan lejos a visitarte y no me ofreces ni un café, desde luego estás buscando que te deje el otro ojo a juego...  
-¿A visitarme?  
La chica tragó saliva, agitó la mano delante de ella como quitándole importancia, no sabía cómo corregir esa última frase.  
-Veo que no te has traído el ordenador portátil, sé dónde hay un cyber café, si quieres ese café mientras lees esos datos...  
Knuckles no podía creer las palabras que estaban saliendo de su boca, era como si lo viese en tercera persona, él invitándola de verdad, manteniendo en calma todo su ser mientras esperaba la respuesta. Rouge le miró pensativa, no sabía si lo estaba diciendo en serio, no reía, ni la atravesaba con la mirada, así que aceptó, siempre que él pagase, puesto que "las damas no pagan".  
No había mucha gente, pudieron escoger un rincón tranquilo. Por supuesto que Rouge estaba improvisando, así que metió el disco en el ordenador y se puso a toquetearlo como si de verdad buscase algo, aunque encontró más de lo que pensaba.  
-Bueno... ¿mucho trabajo?  
Intentó sacar tema Knuckles.  
-Me han ofrecido un caso de asesinatos, pero paso, la paga es muy baja y eso es cosa de la policía, no tiene nada que ver conmigo.  
-¿Asesinatos?  
Rouge se giró hacia él.  
-¿Es que no ves las noticias? anoche hubo otro.  
-Ah, eso...  
-Tengo algo de información, pero ya te digo que no lo he aceptado.  
De pronto, Rouge se echó a reír investigando en el mini disc, llamando la atención del equidna, que le miraba confuso.  
-Mira ¡qué original! mandó a esos robots a por la Master Emerald.  
-Como si no tuviese suficiente contigo...  
Bromeó Knuckles.  
-No me compares con él, yo quiero la Master Emerald por amor al arte, él para conquistar el mundo.  
-A ver, define eso de "amor"  
Aquello hizo que Rouge se ruborizase a rabiar, pillada por sorpresa. Volvió a mirar a la pantalla, algo no iba bien, dio un salto sobresaltada.  
-¿Qué pasa, qué dije?  
-No es contigo... ¡tengo que irme!  
-¡Espera! se suponía que íbamos a hablar...  
Esto hizo que Rouge se detuviese a medio camino de salida, giró la cara para mirarle con las orejas un poco agachadas.  
-Lo siento... de verdad que me tengo que ir... ya hablaremos ¿ok?  
Mientras la veía salir a toda prisa, el equidna se quedó pensando. Todo había sido muy extraño, estaba menos "agresiva", quizás era que poco a poco se estaba acercando más a su corazón, por fin podría ver lo que había ahí dentro.

Cuando llegó, Shadow estaba haciendo la siesta, no tenía nada más que hacer. Rouge dio un suspiro aliviada, se acercó y le traqueteó un poco.  
-Shadow, despierta, tengo que decirte algo importante...  
Pero Shadow se sacudió, se dio la vuelta durmiendo aún.  
-¡Oh, vamos, no te hagas el remolón! despiértate YA  
Por supuesto, el erizo la ignoró completamente. Rouge, indignada, comenzó a traquetearle más fuerte, notó que una de las manos del erizo le agarraba el brazo.  
-Hombre ¿se despierta ya la bella durmiente?  
Pero no respondió, apretaba su mano cada vez más fuerte.  
-Venga, era broma... para ya... me estás haciendo daño...  
Se comenzó a asustar cuando se dio cuenta de que no podía quitarse la mano de Shadow del brazo. Le dio un empujón que dejó a la chica murciélago sentada en el suelo. Rouge sacudió la cabeza viéndole incorporarse, con los ojos entrecerrados, de nuevo aquella aterradora mirada de depredador, ojos brillantes fijos en ella, paralizándola. Shadow dio un par de pasos en la dirección en la que había tirado a Rouge, se detuvo, la vio parpadear rápidamente, con su mirada confusa, preocupada. Sin decir nada, Shadow se dio la vuelta y comenzó a correr.  
-Joder, será sonámbulo de verdad...  
A toda prisa cogió un dispositivo de seguimiento y se lo lanzó, se quedó pegado a una de sus púas.  
-Bien, amiguito, vamos a ver a dónde vas en tus ataques psicópatas...  
Se repensó aquella palabra "psicópata", un enfermo mentalmente, impulsivo e inestable, quizás Shadow fuese así, pero una cosa le llevó a la otra y no pudo evitar pensar en el caso que le habían ofrecido.  
-No puede ser...  
Se aseguró a sí misma y comenzó a seguir la señal de su indicador.

Llegaron a un rocoso lugar, un terreno hostil de imposible acceso en cualquier vehículo.  
-¿Seguro que es por aquí? no tiene pinta de haber nada...  
Dijo Knuckles mirando a un lado y a otro.  
-Nada es lo que parece... además, fuiste tú el que se empeñó a venir conmigo.  
Rouge se cruzó de brazos.  
-Claro, no pienso dejaros solos y que os aliéis otra vez con Eggman...  
-¡Ya te he dicho que no me voy a aliar con nadie!  
-Cálmate ¿quieres? no tienes de qué preocuparte, si Shadow ha hecho algo, Sonic le detendrá, como siempre.  
Era un puñal demasiado puntiagudo como para que no doliese.  
-Ya te he dicho que no es seguro que sea Shadow el que ha hecho todas esas cosas... estoy segura que él no mató ayer a aquellas personas... estoy más que segura...  
Rouge le dio un empujón con su dedo señalándole. Knuckles le dio un manotazo apartando su mano.  
-¿Por qué le proteges tanto, acaso tenéis algo?  
Dio un salto, se notaba ruborizada.  
-¡Claro! eso es ¿cómo no me había dado cuenta antes? qué idiota soy...  
-Calla un rato, Shadow y yo somos amigos, nada más.  
-Y yo voy y me lo creo, viviendo juntos, tú le defiendes de mis palabras y él te defiende de mí...  
No lo entendió, no dijo nada, bastaba con su gesto para que Knuckles supiese que Shadow no le había contado nada de su conversación. Knuckles giró la cara.  
-Él quería que te dejase en paz... es obvio que no quiere que te haga daño...  
Rouge miró al frente sin decir nada, pero abrió mucho los ojos al asomarse por lo alto de una de las rocas.  
-Mira, allí está.  
Knuckles dejó de lado un momento sus pensamientos y miró con Rouge.  
-¿Qué demonios hace?  
-Está andando... ¿pero a dónde? lleva horas así...  
Se ocultaron, el sonido de unas naves les alertaron, eran las naves de Eggman rodeando a Shadow, que se quedó quieto un momento, con los ojos cerrados. Frente a él salió Eggman con su nave.  
-Quédate quieto y todo irá bien...  
Sonó la voz de Eggman interrumpida por la llegada de Rouge.  
-¡De eso nada! no voy a dejar que te lo lleves otra vez...  
A su lado saltó Knuckles.  
-Vaya... se ha reunido el trío de cretinos...  
-Vamos, doc, esa es mi frase.  
Se burló Rouge.  
-Yo no bromearía tanto si estuviese en tu situación, porque ni siquiera sabes de qué va todo esto, así que apártate a un lado si no quieres salir mal parada.  
-Oh, qué miedo, jeje ¿es una amenaza?  
-Pregúntaselo a tu amigo negro...  
Y así como se giró, Knuckles estiró del brazo de Rouge para que el ataque de Shadow no le diese, que tras fallar su intento, creó una bola de energía blanquecina avioletada que lanzó contra una de las máquinas de Eggman.  
-¡A por él!  
Gritó Eggman dando la orden.  
-¡Shadow!  
La voz de Rouge quedó apagada bajo el estruendo de la batalla, Knuckles a duras penas podía contenerla.  
-¡Déjame ir, maldita sea! me necesita...  
-¿Es que no lo ves? tú misma dijiste que conscientemente nunca usaría todo su poder, pero ahora...  
Ahora era algo incontrolable, por mucho que le miraba, Rouge no lograba reconocer al erizo sereno y amable que era su amigo, apretó fuerte los dientes al ver cómo una a una iban cayendo las máquinas de Eggman ante el gran poder del Shadow inconsciente.  
-¡Déjame!  
Volvió a gritar Rouge, Knuckles la sacó a estirones del centro del huracán, intentando que no se le escapase en lo parecía un fuerte abrazo sujetándole los brazos. Pero Rouge ahora mismo sólo tenía en la cabeza a Shadow y todo el sufrimiento por el que estaría pasando, porque le conocía, lo sabía, aunque ahora no fuese dueño de sus actos, luego seguro se arrepentiría en vano de lo que ahora hiciese. Estiró sus alas de demonio, abriendo el agarre del equidna, liberándose de él, veía a Shadow acabando con la última máquina de Eggman, con sus ojos entre cerrados de nuevo, sin echar cuenta a la chica que le llamaba hasta que se le echó encima, cayeron rodando los dos. Tan fuerte como pudo, Rouge cerró sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo del erizo negro, que empezó a hacer fuerza desde el suelo para soltarse y ponerse en pie. Rouge cerró los ojos haciendo fuerza también.  
-¡Para ya, Shadow!  
Gritó, pero por mucho que gritaba su nombre, él no respondió como la última vez, no lograba despertarle.  
-Sal ya de esta pesadilla...  
Murmuró Rouge apretando los dientes al notar que los brazos le cedían.  
-Yo estoy contigo...  
Susurró a Shadow dulcemente notando que poco a poco era Shadow quien comenzaba a ceder, su respiración parecía comenzar a calmarse, hizo un nuevo intento de liberarse, separando los brazos de Rouge, la cual contraatacó y le puso de espaldas al suelo.  
-¿Ro...Rouge?  
Sonó débil la voz de Shadow, aún con los ojos de depredador, mirando a un lado y a otro como si no pudiese ver nada, pero al parpadear fijó la vista en la chica que tenía encima suyo.  
-¿Qué haces encima mía?  
De un brinco se sentó a su lado mientras él se incorporaba, y como en un calambre, el erizo gritó de dolor con sus manos aferrandas a su cabeza.  
-¿Qué ha pasado, dónde estoy?  
-¿De verdad no recuerdas nada?  
Se acercó el equidna a sus dos compañeros.  
-¿Knuckles, tú qué pintas aquí?  
-Ya que a ti te ha dado por hacer escapaditas, me toca a mí acompañar a la "dama"  
-¡Has venido porque has querido!  
Le gritó Rouge, pero en seguida se giró hacia Shadow.  
-¿Estás bien, te puedes poner en pie?  
Oyeron un aplauso, Eggman sonrió maliciosamente.  
-¿Eso es compañerismo... o algo más?  
Se burló el científico.  
-¿Qué pasa, viejo, envidia?  
Rió Rouge. Knuckles por su parte "decidió" que Eggman sobraba, así que se dirigió a él lanzando puñetazos, que el doctor intentaba esquivar con su nave, en su rostro un ridículo gesto de horror.  
-¡No la paguéis conmigo!  
-¿Tendrá cara?  
Rouge se cruzó de brazos, mirando a Eggman intentando huir, sonrió y luego quiso ayudar a Shadow a levantarse.  
-Espera...

_Ven a mí, pronto estaremos juntos_

El erizo negro se sentía extraño, una sensación que le invadía todo el cuerpo, que le obligaba a no moverse, como si cualquier movimiento fuese ha acabar con él.  
-¿Qué pasa? no me tengas en ascuas que no me gusta nada.  
Shadow miró confuso a un lado y a otro, despacio, como asustado. Se puso en pie algo mareado, Rouge le ayudó a mantener el equilibrio, pero en seguida él la apartó de su lado.  
-Aparta...  
-¡Eh! así ¿así me agradeces todo lo que hago por ti?  
-Shhh...  
La mandó callar, lo notaba, era como un mal sabor de boca, como unos ecos del pasado, un temblor de tierra que sólo él podía notar, el zumbido de sus pesadillas tan agudo y tan penetrante que le hacía perder la cabeza.

_Ven a mí, me debes demasiado, recuerda nuestra promesa_

-Maldito Eggman... volvió a escaparse.  
Se oía a Knuckles volver de su persecución, llegó hasta ellos y se detuvo a ver lo que pasaba.  
-Se ha callado.  
Dijo al fin Shadow.  
-¿El qué, quién?  
Preguntó el equidna, miró a Rouge, pero ésta le hizo un gesto como de que tampoco sabía de qué iba.  
-Oye ¿se puede saber de qué vas?  
Le recriminó Knuckles. Shadow puso un gesto confuso.  
-No te hagas el tonto, la superviviente de anoche está en un hospital psiquiátrico, en cuanto recobre el habla te señalará como el autor de todos esos asesinatos, así que es mejor que lo cuentes todo antes de que sea tarde.  
-Rouge ¿de qué habla?  
El erizo tenía un gesto triste. Rouge se puso a su lado.  
-No le hagas caso... ¡Knux, por favor, calla ya! Él no es el culpable, lo sé.  
Knuckles se puso tan en tensión que a punto estuvo de reventar.  
-¿Qué me calle? no seré un lumbreras, pero todas las piezas encajan, cada vez que tu "amiguito" da una cabezada se transforma en "eso" que acabamos de ver, es culpable.  
-¡No, no lo es, es imposible!  
-Deja de defenderle ¿cómo puedes asegurarme que anoche no fue "tu Shadow" el que mató a aquellas personas?  
-¡Porque se durmió al lado de mi cama y se despertó ahí mismo!  
Shadow reaccionó, intentó no encogerse de hombros, intentó con todas sus ganas mantenerse firme.  
-¿Estabas... despierta?  
Knuckles se relajó un poco, se sentía triste por dentro.  
-Podía haberse ido mientras dormías y haber vuelto...  
Dijo el equidna más calmado, sin querer mostrar lo hondo que se había clavado esa espina de saber que Shadow había estado tan cerca de ella.  
-¡Que no, él no ha sido!  
-¡Joder, que sí, podía ser él, irse y luego volver a la misma posición!  
-¡No es él, no lo es, déjale tranquilo, idiota!  
Rouge se atragantaba con su propio gimoteo, desesperada, notando ya sus lágrimas de rabia cayendo feroces por su rostro, eso hizo detener en seco el ataque del equidna, pero igualmente volvió a hablar, ahora más flojo.  
-¿Cómo explicas pues lo que ha pasado ahora?  
Rouge se mordió el labio cerrando fuerte los ojos.  
-¿Lo ves? no puedes, ya has visto que no reconoce a nadie en ese estado. No llores, por favor, no quiero hacerte daño, pero tu corazón debe admitir que es un asesino...  
Rouge le dio un desesperado tortazo a Knuckles.  
-¡No lo es, cretino, eres tú el que no confía en nadie!  
Su llanto ahora estaba lleno de dolor, histérica por la situación. Shadow la agarró de los hombros y tiró de ella hacia atrás, para evitar que se echase sobre el equidna.  
-Déjale, Rouge, puede que Knuckles tenga razón y si me he de entregar para no hacerle daño a nadie más lo haré.  
Rouge se giró hacia Shadow, aferrándose al cuello del erizo negro con un impulso que casi le tira de espaldas.  
-Di que no eres tú, Shadow, confío en ti, di que no lo eres...  
Shadow apretó fuerte el cuerpo de Rouge contra el suyo, quiso creer de verdad, estar tan seguro como ella lo estaba, pero sólo podía darle una mentira vacía de esperanza.  
-No fui yo.  
Pero a la vez que decía esto con su semblante serio, miró a Knuckles, le miró fijamente, atravesándole con la mirada.  
-Lo siento, Rouge.  
Le besó la frente intentando consolarla. Ella fue dejando de llorar gradualmente.  
-Knuckles...  
Llamó Shadow. El equidna seguía en el mismo sitio, en la misma posición, con la mano en la cara, donde Rouge le había dado el tortazo, le escocía esa parte, le hería el orgullo, pero aunque el dolor que sentía con la visión que tenía delante era mayor no hizo nada para dejar de mirar, simplemente no apartó la mirada de Shadow.  
-Quiero... que cuides muy bien de Rouge, no la vuelvas a hacer llorar nunca... promételo por tu honor de guardián...  
Rouge fue a levantar la cabeza para mirarle a la cara, no entendía a qué venía aquello, sólo cuando sintió aquel fuerte golpe en su estómago comenzó a pensar de nuevo con claridad, aunque entonces ya estaba de rodillas en el suelo tosiendo. Notaba al equidna que había corrido a su lado, no le vio asentir cuando éste aceptó la promesa, y veía borroso a Shadow caminando en dirección contraria a ellos, hacia una especie de transporte terrestre que nunca pensó que pudiese llegar hasta ahí.  
-Rouge... respecto a lo que me preguntaste... "sí" y "más que a mi propia vida"  
Rouge se desplomó en el suelo mientras veía a Shadow entrar en aquella máquina que hizo un agujero en el suelo antes de desaparecer.  
Nada más entrar le rodearon y le llenaron de cadenas, pero no le importó, se había rendido, tenía la mirada triste y el corazón hecho pedazos. Una vez más había entendido que él no había nacido para ser feliz, que todos sus recuerdos junto a Rouge habían sido un regalo casual que nunca iba a volver a sentir. Suspiró con la sensación del beso robado de la chica que no iba a volver a ver. Ni siquiera sabía qué le iba a pasar ahí dentro, sabía que no era nada relacionado con Eggman o con GUN, era ese sentimiento, esa sensación, que le hacía llegar hasta ahí, notó sus fuerzas flaquear con algo que le inyectaron, se sintió caer a la vez que una lágrima le recorría la mejilla.

-Despierta ya...  
Aquella voz le era familiar, le hizo abrir los ojos a pesar del cansancio. Su borrosa mirada debía estar engañándole, no podía ser verdad aquella visión que había ante Shadow.  
-¡Maria!  
Gritó impresionado incorporándose de un salto. Ella cayó de culo al suelo del susto.  
-¿Qué bicho te ha picado?  
Maria se puso en pie con sus manos en el trasero.  
-¿Eres tú de verdad?  
Respiró muy deprisa Shadow.  
-¿Y quién quieres que sea, has tenido otra pesadilla o qué?  
¿Una pesadilla, había sido todo sólo un sueño?  
-Yo...  
Shadow parecía triste. Maria se acercó a él a consolarle.  
-Eh, venga, ponte tranquilo, sólo era un sueño.  
-Pero fue tan real, toda la gente que he conocido, todo lo que he vivido... no fueron verdad ¿lo fue?  
Maria se rascó la cabeza.  
-Ay, no sé de qué me hablas, pero vamos ya, mi abuelo hace rato que fue al laboratorio.  
Eso hacía que Shadow se pusiese alegre, pero a la vez... triste, notó un vacío, un dolor en su corazón que le gritaba que algo pasaba.  
-No te quedes atrás.  
Le llamó la atención Maria.  
-Oye...  
Comenzó Shadow dudando.  
-Vamos a estar siempre juntos ¿verdad?  
Ella le miró tiernamente.  
-Claro que sí, incluso iremos juntos a la Tierra, a correr en la hierba y ver las nubes blancas...  
Sonaba tan dulce, tan real, quiso imaginarse las nubes blancas... blancas... como el pelo de Rouge. Le dio un escalofrío, la chica de su sueño, podía recordar fragmentos de su sueño como si hubiesen sido reales, a la chica llorando "confío en ti". Pensó para sí mismo que había sido un sueño increíble, habían pasado tantas cosas, como si hubiese estado una eternidad soñando. Se detuvo un momento.  
-¿Qué pasa, Shadow? sigamos adelante, ya sabes el camino...  
Sí, sabía el camino, era extraño porque todo era exactamente igual a como lo recordaba, pero algo no encajaba, era como si olvidase algo.  
-Maria, ahora mismo no me acuerdo... ¿te he dicho alguna vez lo mucho que significas para mí?  
Pero la chica, aunque le miraba, no reaccionó, siguió en su misma posición.  
-Me lo suponía... tus sentimientos fueron algo que nunca llegué a saber... por eso sólo se puede reproducir lo que yo recuerdo...  
Miró a su alrededor, debía diferenciar cuál era el sueño y cuál la realidad.  
-Y desde luego esto no es real... claro que conozco este camino, lo hice muchas veces, es lo que más recuerdo. ¿Quién es el responsable de esto?  
Notó una alteración en la imagen, se deformó como un papel quemado, se vio dentro de la oscuridad, como único cuerpo en la nada. Sonó una alarma, un sonido aterrador a los oídos de Shadow, todo se movía muy deprisa, su vida pasando por su mente, como volviendo a él todo lo que le había sido arrebatado.  
-¡Apagad la alarma!  
Oyó Shadow, quiso abrir los ojos, pero le costaba verdadero trabajo hacerlo.  
-Esto no funciona, cambiad de programa...  
-Disociación fallida, comencemos de nuevo.

Respiraba apacible, las lágrimas habían desaparecido del rostro de Rouge, y eso a Knuckles le alivió mucho, no podía aceptar que él fuese el causante de aquella cara tan triste, sobretodo porque eso significaba más de lo que Rouge podía asimilar, así que cuando se despertó y preguntó por él lo tuvo claro.  
-Se lo han llevado, pero tranquila, iremos a buscarle.  
Rouge sonrió ante las palabras del equidna. Se puso en pie y le siguió hasta el gran agujero que había hecho aquella máquina.  
-Espero que esté bien...  
Suspiró Rouge poniendo su mano en el centro de su pecho.  
-Todo irá bien, ya lo verás... cuando dos personas se quieren tanto no hay nada que pueda separarlas...  
-¡Eh!  
Rouge se sobresaltó.  
-¿Qué estás insinuado?  
-Te has puesto colorada...  
Rió el equidna para que no se le notase la tristeza.  
-¿No me digas que la gran Rouge que todo lo sabe no se ha dado cuenta? estás coladita por el erizo negro...  
-Oh, venga, quédate con la boca cerrada que estás más guapo...  
Se cruzó de brazos Rouge girando la cara, pero sabía que tenía razón, ella que era tan lista no se había percatado de aquel pequeño detalle, de que su "amistad" con él había cambiado, porque le dejó, porque aquella noche fingió estar dormida oyendo sus susurros de "no tiene por qué enterarse", estremeciéndose con su beso. Salió un momento de su mundo y miró al equidna.  
-Oye, Knux... tú...  
-Nada, estoy bien, supongo que aún no es mi momento... te toca a ti primero ser feliz.  
-Es irónico, siempre pensé que yo no te importaba, pero ahora eres tú el que está renunciando para verme feliz.  
-Pues candidatas tengo muchas en mi lista.  
-Jaja, que no se te suba mucho a la cabeza...  
Se sonrieron el uno al otro, luego entraron juntos en aquel oscuro lugar bajo tierra.

-¡AHHH, ya basta, esto no es real!  
Gritaba Shadow agarrándose la cabeza, se veía a sí mismo dentro de un tubo lleno de líquido verde, oyendo una y otra vez voces en su cabeza.  
-¿Y qué es real?  
Dijo alguien en frente de él. Shadow abrió los ojos y a través del cristal podía ver a un hombre joven, unos 25 años calculó.  
-Mi bisabuelo colaboró en el Proyecto Shadow ¿sabes qué? tú nunca conociste a Maria... no eres más que el invento de un científico obsesionado con su nieta, metió en ti todos sus recuerdos, por eso la recuerdas tan bien.  
-No es verdad, no es verdad, no es verdad...  
Shadow se acurrucó aferrándose a lo único que tenía, sus recuerdos.  
-Oh, qué pena... parece que aún no lo entiendes... le han dado tanta fama a tu "historia" que hasta tú te la has creído de verdad... pero tus recuerdos ni siquiera son tuyos, por una simple razón... ¿sabes cuál?  
Shadow levantó un poco la cabeza.  
-Tú no eres el Shadow original, el Shadow de ARK, porque... mi bisabuelo lo destruyó... no eres más que una copia donde se metió su alma al destruirse.  
Shadow volvió a bajar la cabeza, le había rondado esa duda por su cabeza tantas veces que parecía que por una vez más no le iba a pasar nada, de todas formas por ese lado no iba a hacerle daño porque aunque no fuese el Shadow de ARK "siempre iba a ser Shadow", tan sólo tenía que cerrar los ojos y pensar en toda la gente que le conocía, todos a los que quería, pensar en Rouge comiéndose aquel pastel, eso era lo único que evitaba que cayese por todo aquello, que los susurros le devorasen por dentro.  
-¿Por qué me haces esto, qué quieres de mí?  
Por fin se pudo serenar, pensar con claridad ante toda aquella defragmentación de la realidad.  
-¿Si lo supieses, aceptarías?  
-Si no lo sé, ni me lo pensaré.  
Todo desapareció un momento, ya no se veía en aquel líquido verde, pero atrapado sí que estaba, con cables conectándole a una máquina, delante suya, el mismo tipo del sueño.  
-¿Me puedes asegurar que esto es la realidad?  
-Ju, si así es más fácil... digamos que es una simulación de la realidad, los otros métodos hasta ahora han fallado...  
-Vale, no me importa tu historia, sólo quiero que me digas qué quieres de mí.  
-Jajaja ¿qué quiero de ti? es obvio... tu cuerpo perfecto...  
Shadow le miró de reojo con unos ojos que decían "pervertido"  
-No pienses lo que no es...  
Hizo un "ejem" y se puso serio.  
-Realmente sí que soy el bisnieto de un compañero del Dr.Gerald, me llamo Thomas, pero lo que mi bisabuelo quería hacer era meter otro tipo de alma en ti, por eso ahora intento sacar tu alma, intento disociar tu cuerpo y tu mente, hasta ahora sólo he podido hacerlo mientras dormías, el dominarte con ondas de una frecuencia especial.  
A Shadow le dio un relámpago en el corazón, le dolió como nunca había pensado que le dolería, no dejaba de pensar que él no podía ser el asesino porque Rouge confiaba en él. Le parecía tan extraño aquello, siempre había salido adelante por el recuerdo de Maria, pero ahora era por la sensación que le había quedado tras besar a Rouge que se sentía vivo, aunque le destruyesen por dentro, aunque le robasen su cuerpo, su alma siempre tendría presente aquel beso.  
-Bien, pues si tu mente se relaja y se deja hacer... eres todo mío...  
Mientras Shadow notaba aquella máquina succionándole, como un parásito que le chupaba su esencia, comenzó a darle vueltas a la cabeza ¿dejar la mente relajada? ni hablar, ahora más que nunca necesitaba aferrarse a algo y el recordar una y otra vez todas las experiencias que había tenido con Rouge le hizo viajar en otra dirección, a recordar que no estaba solo, a que Sonic disfrutaba luchando contra él, pensó en toda la gente que había conocido, incluso algunos que le habían defendido. Entonces se decidió, si Rouge creía en él, él mismo tenía que creer también.  
-¡Pues no, este alma es mía y no voy a dejar que la metas en un tarrito en una estantería!  
-Necio...  
El joven doctor enfureció, si no aceptaba tendría que volver a las entramadas ilusiones para deshacer su mente y poder destruirla para quedarse con el recipiente vacío que era su cuerpo.

Se abrió una trampilla en la parte superior, entraron sin ser vistos. Rouge y Knuckles se escabulleron entre las sombras, Rouge comenzó a toquetear algunos botones.  
-¿Sabes lo que haces?  
-No me pongas nerviosa, que soy una profesional...  
Se infiltró dentro del programa principal interno, así pudo ver dónde estaba Shadow, y a su vez lo que le estaban haciendo.  
-¡Qué cabrones! están usando sus propios recuerdos para hacerle daño...  
Rouge intentaba mantener sus lágrimas al margen de aquello.  
-Eh, no llores ¿vale?  
Rouge asintió con la cabeza, recordaba la promesa del equidna a Shadow.  
-¿Puedes hacer algo para mantener a raya los recuerdos del erizo?  
-Intentaré infiltrarme en la onda de sonido...  
-Bueno... mientras, yo voy a hacer esto a mi manera...  
Knuckles sonrió con malicia haciendo estiramientos.  
-Oh, ya veo, tú te quedas la parte divertida de destruir cosas.  
-¡Ah, se siente!  
Rouge se tranquilizó, comenzó a teclear de nuevo poniéndose unos auriculares con micro, podía ver y oír lo que le estaban pasando por la mente a Shadow, como una de sus pesadillas, como él la había descrito, sus manos manchadas de sangre y Maria sangrando diciendo que era culpa suya, que no la había protegido.  
-Shadow ¿Me oyes?  
El erizo negro se sacudió con el sonido en su mente.  
-No puede ser...

_Óyeme a mí, siempre has oído mis susurros ¿cuándo dejaste de quererme?_

-No la escuches, Shadow, por favor, soy yo, soy Rouge, he venido a buscarte...  
Shadow miró en todas direcciones.  
-¿Dónde estás? no puedo verte...

_No es real, la verdad aquí es que yo estoy muerta y tú vivo ¿es eso justo?_

-Oye tiparraca, calla de una vez.  
Shadow rió.  
-Sí, sólo puedes ser tú...

_¿Ya no me quieres?_

-Maria... yo... siempre te he querido, nunca te olvidaré.  
Shadow comenzó a ceder de nuevo.  
-Eh, Shadow ¿Le vas a hacer más caso a un fantasma que a nuestros recuerdos juntos?  
-¿Nuestros recuerdos?  
Shadow cerró los ojos.  
-Tardaste mucho en darme la respuesta... ¿lo recuerdas? te pregunté si te habías enamorado de mí, si me querías...  
Rouge se ruborizó, no podía creer que de verdad ella le dijese aquello, claro que en ese momento lo dijo en broma.  
-Sí... más que a mi propia vida.  
La imagen de Maria comenzó a perder fuerza, sus susurros se oían cada vez más bajos, el programa de Rouge devorando el del científico.  
-Nos están pirateando.  
Dijo uno de los compañeros del científico.  
-¿Podéis localizar desde dónde nos piratea?  
Uno se puso manos a la obra, tecleando velozmente en su ordenador, localización exacta, pero cuando fue a señalar el lugar, una explosión le cortó la energía a él y a toda una sección.  
-Esto sí que me gusta.  
Sonrió maliciosamente el equidna viendo las chispas que soltaba la máquina que acababa de destruir. En pocos segundos se plantaron delante de él las máquinas de seguridad, disfrutó destruyéndolas, quizás era que ponía toda su frustración en aquellos ataques, desahogándose por la pérdida de Rouge.  
-De verdad que sí le gusta luchar...  
Murmuró Rouge.  
-Bien ¿Shadow? intenta mantenerte despierto, voy a buscarte.  
-Vale...  
Sonó la voz de Shadow saliendo de su cuerpo.  
-¿Qué dice ahora? le hemos inyectado suficiente dosis como para que duerma una semana...  
Dijo un hombre cerca del erizo. Pero Shadow no estaba dispuesto a dejarse vencer, si Rouge había venido a buscarle no podía dejar que luchase en vano, pensaba para sus adentros que se había portado como un idiota dejándose coger, si la conocía tanto sabía que ella no le dejaría ir así como así, y más sabiendo cuales eran sus sentimientos, era ponerla en peligro inútilmente. Toda su fuerza, toda la que le quedaba se concentró, era como si le reanimase, pensar que era su turno de preguntarle a Rouge si ella también sentía lo mismo, si todas esas lágrimas habían significado algo. Abrió los ojos con decisión, miró a la gente que había a su alrededor, sorprendidos por su acción. El Dr.Thomas se acercó a él cargando otra dosis de un líquido que Shadow no reconoció.  
-Espera, si le inyectas más podrías matarle.  
Dijo un compañero.  
-No pasa nada, es la forma de vida suprema, puede soportar esto y mucho más, por eso deseo tanto tener bajo mi control ese cuerpo, es indestructible.  
-No me dices nada nuevo.  
Comenzó a hablar Shadow con dificultad, intentó mover su cuerpo adormilado, estirando de los anclajes, aún sin la suficiente fuerza cómo para quitarse de encima la mano del doctor que intentaba inyectarle de nuevo. Shadow giró la cara como si ese gesto le ayudase a retirar su brazo, apretó fuerte los dientes cuando sintió aquella aguja puntiaguda clavándose, atravesándole la piel, pero antes de que pudiese inyectarle nada, del techo cayó como un relámpago Rouge, con una fuerte patada apartó al Dr.Thomas de su amigo.  
-"Di NO a las drogas"  
Rió la chica murciélago. Se giró un momento hacia Shadow para comprobar su estado, le sacó la aguja clavada aliviándole un instante.  
-¿Estás bien? tranquilo, te sacaré de aquí.  
Shadow sonrió con una sonrisa tan sincera, tan tierna y apacible, que Rouge se ruborizó, pero intentó no despistarse, no era el mejor momento para andar con romanticismo, tenían a los científicos locos detrás suya, claro que con Knuckles destruyendo su seguridad, y ellos que no eran luchadores, se quedaron al margen asustados temiendo por sus vidas, de manera que cuando el Dr.Thomas recobró la consciencia Rouge ya le había quitado los cables del cuerpo a Shadow.  
-¿Puedes caminar?  
Shadow lo intentó, pero le temblaban las piernas, no sabía qué le habían inyectado, pero era algo muy fuerte si su cuerpo aún no lo había deshecho. Cayó de rodillas al suelo, intentó de nuevo ponerse en pie pero Rouge tuvo que ayudarle a mantenerse derecho, sus piernas no le obedecían.  
-Ese cuerpo quiero yo... esa capacidad, esa supremacía...  
Murmuraba el Dr.Thomas desde el suelo, sin sentirse capaz aún para ponerse en pie.  
Luchando por mantenerse despierto, contra sus propios fantasmas, siguió caminando apoyado en Rouge.

_No me abandones_

Shadow giraba la cara.  
-¿Qué pasa?  
Rouge le miró.  
-Nada, sigamos adelante.

_Por favor, no te vayas sin mí_

Con su mirada triste, Shadow intentó sacarse aquello de la cabeza.  
-¿Quieres que paremos un poco?  
-Sería mejor que no.  
Miró a su espalda, no sabía si les seguía alguien.  
-Pero se ve que no estás bien.  
-No es nada físico...  
Le cortó el erizo negro. Rouge se detuvo.  
-Cuéntamelo, ya has visto que callarse las cosas sólo han empeorado la situación.  
-Rouge... yo... no puedo.

_Shadow, mi Shadow, siempre estaremos juntos_

Shadow se volvió a girar mirando hacia atrás, abrió mucho los ojos, sabía que estaba en la realidad, aquello tenía que ser real porque estaba Rouge, porque había venido a buscarle, pero tenía una visión delante de él que no sabía cómo reaccionar ante ella.  
-Maria...  
Rouge se giró para mirar en la dirección en que lo hacía él, se quedó de piedra, esa era la chica que aparecía en sus informes, Maria la de dorados cabellos, con expresión triste.  
-No puede ser, Maria murió hace más de 50 años.  
-Ven a mí... mi Shadow.  
El erizo se soltó de Rouge inconscientemente, como atraído por una fuerza superior, caminando por su propio pie algo torpe hasta donde estaba la muchacha.  
-¡No, Shadow, quédate conmigo! es otro engaño...  
Pero Shadow no podía oírla, no quería oír aquello, por fin veía a una Maria como él la recordaba, con su expresión triste y dulce a la vez.  
-Shadow, amiguito, no dejes que nadie nos separe nunca...  
Decía la voz de Maria mientras le acariciaba las púas a Shadow, hipnotizándole.  
-¡Ya es suficiente! dejad esta comedia absurda.  
Rouge gritó, haciendo reaccionar a Shadow, que lo sabía, aquello no podía ser real, eso hizo desaparecer la imagen de la chica como si fuese agua sostenida en el aire cayendo de golpe al suelo, un holograma al fin y al cabo.  
-Maria...  
Murmuró Shadow.  
-Está bien... este truco ya no funciona contigo.  
Era el Dr.Thomas que no se daba por vencido.  
-Te empiezas a hacer aburrido...  
Se quejó Rouge.  
-¿Qué dices? ahora empieza lo verdaderamente divertido... ¿verdad, Shadow?  
Con una expresión confusa y aterrada dio un par de pasos hacia atrás.  
-No... no lo hagas, no quiero que ella lo sepa...  
-¿Que no sepa qué?  
Rouge caminó hacia ellos.  
-Fácil, mujercita, los gritos, la sangre, la oscuridad...  
Pero por mucho que explicaba, Rouge seguía sin entender las palabras del Dr.Thomas.  
-Las escapaditas en la noche de tu amigo...  
-¡No lo digas!  
Gritó Shadow, sentía que su alma estaba al borde del abismo.  
-Es la verdad, ya sabes que sólo puedo usar tus recuerdos y no puedo inventar nada...  
-Corta el rollo, ya has demostrado que lo que haces es manipular la verdad, no te creo, confío en Shadow.  
El erizo se encogió de hombros.  
-Él no piensa lo mismo... porque lo recuerda, todos los ataques y los asesinatos.  
Rouge fijó su mirada en él, el erizo sí que lo recordaba, ahora lo recordaba.  
-Qué bonito ¿verdad? todos tus recuerdos son taaan bonitos. Estás tan manchado de sangre que ni en un millón de años podrás purgarte de ello.  
Shadow no decía nada, simplemente se quedó ahí quieto, oyendo aquel zumbido de nuevo en su cabeza.  
-Oh, venga, no pongas esa cara... ¿quieres que hagamos una simulación?  
Sonó sarcástica la voz del Dr.Thomas.  
-¡Ya es suficiente!  
Gritó Rouge acercándose furiosa al doctor pero algo la agarró antes de alcanzarle, notó que le sujetaban los brazos impidiendo que se moviese. Shadow ni se percató de lo que pasaba a sus espaldas, casi no podía oír la voz de Rouge, sólo ese maldito zumbido, fijando ahora su vista en los hologramas que controlaba el Dr.Thomas con un pequeño panel de control que llevaba en su mano. El Dr.Thomas comenzó a hacer de narrador explicando paso por paso aquellos recuerdos.  
-Aquí en tu primera aparición... ¿es esto un paraje natural? vemos a un grupo de excursionistas, pobres... no saben lo que están a punto de vivir...  
-¡Shadow, no le escuches, es todo falso!  
Intentó entrometerse en la historia Rouge. Pero aunque el dolor de cabeza era muy fuerte, Shadow no cedió ni un milímetro, siguió en la misma posición.  
-Tranquila Rouge.  
Aunque parecía que el Dr.Thomas le había absorbido en sus recuerdos, Shadow le estaba hablando a la chica como si nada de aquello le influyese.  
-Necesito enfrentarme a esto y saber qué pasó exactamente...  
Y las imágenes pasaron delante de él como reviviendo la escena, se vio a sí mismo ejecutando aquellos crímenes, una a una todas sus acciones.  
-Shadow, déjalo ya ¿recuerdas que te dije que confiaba en ti? aún lo hago  
-Silencio, Rouge, sé que soy culpable.  
Shadow se giró hacia ella, dolido, triste, con su alma desquebrajándose.  
-¿Es que no lo quieres entender? por mucho que confíes en mí no vas a cambiar nada, toda esa gente seguirá muerta...  
-Dios, odio cuando no me escuchan ¡haz el favor de fijarte en las imágenes y no en las acciones!  
Con gesto confuso, Shadow giró la cara, no entendía qué quería decir ella.  
-¿Aún no lo ves? a ver si ahora te van a engañar tan fácilmente como al equidna...  
-Pero... soy yo el que está ahí... eso no puedo negarlo...  
-¡Tú lo has dicho! si es un recuerdo ¿cómo puedes verlo en tercera persona?  
Cayó en la cuenta, nunca había vivido un recuerdo en tercera persona, no podía verse a sí mismo en aquellas imágenes que había generado el Dr.Thomas si las había creado a partir de sus recuerdos.  
-¿No puedes tener la boca cerrada?  
Pero al doctor no le hizo nada de gracia que Rouge descubriese su manipulación.  
-Se acabó el juego.  
Tras esto, el doctor le dio a un botón, el ser que sujetaba a Rouge de los brazos cambió su posición y comenzó a apretarle el cuello, por fin Shadow se dio cuenta de la presencia de alguien más, un robot parecido a él ligeramente, el ser de los recuerdos de Shadow.  
-Doctor, haz que la suelte...  
Sonó solemne la voz del erizo negro, pero no le hizo caso, jugueteó con el pequeño panel de control en sus manos.  
-¿O si no?  
Una burla seguida de una combinación de botones que llevaron al máximo el dolor de cabeza de Shadow, aquel sonido que sólo podía oír él en su propia frecuencia metal, haciendo que cayese al suelo de rodillas sujetándose la cabeza.  
-Sha...dow...  
Intentó llamar Rouge mientras separaba levemente las manos metálicas de su cuello.  
-¡Por aquí!  
Un grito, un disparo, una explosión, todo muy rápido, Rouge notó su cuello liberado sin fuerzas para abrir los ojos, notó que alguien la recogía al vuelo, cayendo suavemente. Se agarró el cuello tosiendo, abrió lentamente los ojos.  
-¿Estás bien?  
Era el equidna, eso la hizo sonreír un poco avergonzada, no era la primera vez que le salvaba la vida, pero en seguida su mirada se dirigió hacia el erizo negro que seguía en el suelo.  
-¡Shadow!  
Se puso en pie Rouge dirigiéndose a él, dejando tras de sí al equidna, que la seguía tristemente con la mirada, aunque ahora más descansado.  
-¿Cómo está?  
Preguntó el equidna acercándose a ellos.  
-Sólo está inconsciente... ¿y el doctor, qué ha pasado?  
-Tranquila, las cosas de una en una...  
Knuckles señaló por encima de su hombro, ahí estaba Eggman saludando con la mano de forma graciosa, él había disparado.  
-Oh ¿te volvió a engañar Eggman?  
-¡No!  
Se puso nervioso el equidna, harto ya de aquella broma.  
-Me lo encontré mientras me cargaba algunas máquinas (que ni idea para lo que era, pero debían valer mucho dinero...)  
Rouge le ignoró un momento y miró al otro lado, el Dr.Thomas estaba inconsciente, pegado a la pared por una gran bola de pegamento.  
-Típico del viejo...  
Murmuró la chica aliviada de ver que aquel horrible panel había sido destruido, y por ello el robot que la sujetaba había dejado de moverse.  
-Venga, Shadow, despierta, esto se ha acabado...  
Susurró Rouge traqueteando suavemente a Shadow, pero este no despertaba.  
-Deja de hacer el tonto...  
-¿Qué pasa?  
-No logro despertarle... ¡Shadow, despierta!  
Todo grito fue inútil, Shadow estaba inconsciente, sin heridas, sin nada que le evitase despertar, él mismo en su cabeza podía oírla, pero a la vez pensaba sin ganas.  
-(¿Por qué debería despertarme, no he tenido suficientes pesadillas ya? La eternidad es demasiado larga y estoy cansado...)  
-Idiota...  
Balbuceó Rouge apretando las manos en los hombros de Shadow.  
-¿Acaso aún piensas que tuviste algo que ver en aquellos asesinatos, no te ha quedado claro aún?  
-(Rouge... lo siento, esto es demasiado ya incluso para mí)  
Knuckles dio dos pasos atrás, no sabía cómo reaccionar ante ello, miró a un lado y a otro, quizá aún había alguna máquina que le dominase, cualquier cosa, no podía dejar que Rouge llorase de nuevo y romper así su promesa. Miró hacia Eggman, éste parecía estar haciendo algo en su nave.  
-¿Qué demonios haces?  
El guardián temió que le hubiese vuelto a engañar.  
-Qué desconfiado eres...  
Eggman siguió a lo suyo, conectó un último cable y cogió un pequeño micro.  
-¿Me oyes?  
-(¿Eggman?)  
Pensó Shadow.  
-Qué decepción que la forma de vida más perfecta se rinda tan fácilmente... yo que venía aquí a ayudarte con toda la buena intención del mundo...  
-(Me da igual lo que digas... deja que repose en paz...)  
Rouge se giró hacia Eggman ¿acaso había logrado aquella frecuencia para hablar directamente a la cabeza de Shadow?  
-El que tiene que dejar de decir tonterías eres tú, porque si no yo soy el que no va a poder descansar ¿no te has preguntado qué hago aquí, por qué he venido?  
-(Por lo mismo de todos, para conseguir mi cuerpo)  
-Qué mal considerado me tienes... no entiendo cómo mi primita se preocupa tanto por ti...  
-(¿Maria?)  
-Me dijo en sueños que no podía contactar contigo, que algo se lo impedía, y o te ayudaba o no me iba a dejar dormir...  
-(Maria... vuelvo al mismo bucle de siempre...)  
Rouge apoyó su frente en el pecho de Shadow.  
-(Shadow... vuelve...)  
Se puso en pie corriendo hacia Eggman, se le abalanzó encima y le arrebató los auriculares.  
-¡Shadow, mueve tu trasero astral de vuelta a tu cuerpo ahora mismo!  
Rouge podía oír una risa por aquellos auriculares.  
-(Rouge... tan impulsiva como siempre ¿no te gusta no poder controlar los hilos de todo el mundo? Después de todo, aunque yo no fuese el asesino, lo recuerdo, estaba ahí y no hice nada para evitarlo)  
-Sólo estaba tu cuerpo astral, vuelve... tú me diste una respuesta, pero no dejaste que yo te diese la mía...  
Rouge cortó la conexión, se volvió a poner a su lado, sentada en el suelo, con las orejas agachadas.  
-Despierta, idiota... aún no te dije que aquella noche, cuando me besaste me dejé, me pasé toda la noche en vela mirándote y preguntándome por qué lo habías hecho y por qué te lo había permitido...  
-Por eso estaba tan segura de que él no había sido...  
Pensó el equidna en voz alta, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar, ya no quería escuchar más. Eggman no necesitó escuchar los pensamientos de Shadow para saber lo que iba a pasar a continuación, de manera que hizo mutis por el foro también, llevándose con él aquel robot y al Dr.Thomas, era el momento de dejarles solos.  
-Mi amigo... hemos pasado por tantas cosas juntos... nunca pensé que iba a llegar a sentir esto por ti... despiértate porque tengo que decirte que...  
Rouge cerró los ojos agachando la cabeza.  
-Te amo.  
Dijo en un tono más bajo seguido de un suspiro, pero antes de abrir los ojos ya sintió la mano de Shadow en su mejilla.  
-No llores.  
Sonó Shadow dulcemente. Rouge le miró, tenía una expresión triste, como si le doliese más el hecho de verla así de apagada que todo lo que le había pasado. Shadow se incorporó, se abrazaron y se unieron en un gran beso, con fuerza y pasión, apagando sus pensamientos.

_Deseo con toda mi alma que seáis felices_

-(Gracias, Maria, lo seremos, te lo prometo)  
Shadow se puso en pie, comenzó a caminar seguido de Rouge, que le tomó de la mano, él se giró y sonrió, pero cuando se volvió a dar la vuelta puso un gesto un tanto triste.  
-¿Shadow?  
-Nada... es sólo que no volveré a escuchar los susurros de Maria...  
-¿Y eso?  
-Porque ella velaba mi alma ayudándome para darme otra oportunidad para ser feliz... y ahora...  
Se detuvo, miró a Rouge y sonrió de una forma tan tierna que Rouge no podía ni creerlo.  
-Ahora soy feliz.  
Hubo un momento de silencio, de imperturbable silencio.  
-¡Oh, no digas eso!  
Rouge se ruborizó.  
-Mira que tenemos una reputación que mantener...  
Se soltó de la mano de Shadow, le dio un capón y se puso a correr riendo. Shadow hizo uno de sus característicos "hum" y con su mirada habitual de malo de la película, salió corriendo tras ella.

FIN


End file.
